Psycho Oreo Boy
by LordLenne
Summary: What kind of personality does Ninten truly have? And why does he seem like he wants to kill anyone near Claus? ...Wait, he's a what? ClausXNinten, side NessXLucas. Has OCs.


**Lenne: **I really don't know where I was going with this. People wanted yandere Ninten but I honestly have no real plot to think of. Not to mention I'm not as good with crack as Luke and Dashy. ;w;

Well, anyways, enjoy I guess? I tried, but many things were in my way and I was in a slump a lot. Hopefully the next fic I work on isn't so bad.

* * *

Another school day arrived for the quintuple group. As Ness, Lucas, and Luke hurried on inside the school building, Claus and Ninten took their time walking together, publically acting in loving manners.

"Clausy~!"

"Yes?"

"Nom!"

"Nom?"

...

"AH—HEY! S-Stop biting my cheek!"

Ninten, arms still wrapped around Claus, nuzzled against his shoulder. "Aw, Clausy, you don't like it?"

Claus looked away, "I-It's n-not that I don't like it or anything! B-But don't do something like that while we're at school..."

"But I did stuff like this all the time before," Ninten responded.

"Not nibbling my cheek," Claus added.

"'Nomming,' to be precise," Ninten stated.

"Whatever." Ninten giggled as they continued walking together into the building. Upon entering, a couple of Claus' classmates greeted them.

"Hey, Claus!" called one brown haired boy.

"Oh, hey Pete," Claus responded, waving back. The two boys approached Claus and began a small chat.

"Did you get my text about that new game?" questioned the boy named Pete.

"Oh yeah, I did. Didn't really like it," Claus replied.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd like it." Pete then looked at Ninten, who was giving him a blank face. "Hi Ninten."

"Hi." Ninten then tightly clasped Claus' arm.

"Getting all lovey-dovey again in school?" said the other boy, smirking. "What, you worried that we might take your 'Clausy' away from you?"

Ninten's eyes glowed red. An evil soul appeared in his pupils and stared at the two boys, causing them to shake in fear.

"W-Well, uh, anyways, see you guys later!" The boy ran off, with Pete following after.

"Okay...?" Claus murmured. "Let's get to class then."

Ninten snuggled against his boyfriend's arm. "Okay!"

The young couple went to their class hallway. However, Claus needed to grab his textbook from his locker. As Ninten waited by the class door, watching his boyfriend struggling to enter his locker combination, he saw two unfamiliar girls ogling at Claus.

"Oh, he's just so cute!" exclaimed one of the girls.

"I know, I wonder if he's taken yet," said the other girl.

Knowing the girl had said something like that, Ninten assumed they were new students, because everyone who owned a locker in the hall knew that he and Claus were dating. Ninten walked up to the two girls, staring at them innocently and catching their attention.

"Oh, uh, hello?" nervously responded one of the girls.

"Hi, are you two new here?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah, we just moved a few days ago," answered the same girl.

"Ah, I see," Ninten stated. "Well, that boy over there," averting his eyes to Claus to point, "is already taken."

"Oh..." mumbled the girls.

"That being said," Ninten continued. His eyes turned red, giving off a horrific aura visible to the girls' eyes. "_Come near my boyfriend and you're **dead**_."

The two girls shrieked and quickly ran away, zooming through the crowded hall. While bystanders saw the cause of the girls' fleeing, Ninten quickly gave them all his evil glare. All of them turned back to each other or pretending to open their lockers, as if nothing had happened.

Claus shut his locker door, carrying his required textbook in his hand. Unaware of the recent event, he approached Ninten, who returned to his normal, happy-go-lucky self and smiled at the orange-haired boy.

"Got my book," Claus stated.

"Great, let's go inside!" Ninten exclaimed. As they walked in the classroom, Claus inquired something.

"By the way, did you hear screaming in the hallway?" Claus asked.

"...Nope," Ninten innocently replied.

Everyone returned home after the final school bell. After getting help with homework, Luke spent some quality time with Leon in their bedroom together. Ness took Lucas out to the backyard for a small game of soccer, while Claus and Ninten stayed inside playing video games. The day was spent with leisure until it was time for dinner. Leon cooked everybody's favorite foods; steak for Ness and himself, omelets for Claus, Lucas, and Luke, and a bowl of milk and Oreos for Ninten. Everyone ate their food heartily.

"I'm still hungry," Lucas blurted.

"Really? You already had two omelets," Ness said.

"I know...I guess I have a big appetite today," Lucas told, giggling after.

"Well, there's no more on the plate," Leon stated, pointing to the empty serving plate, "but I can cook up another one if you'd like."

"Here, you can have mine," Claus said. He pushed his plate towards Lucas.

"Uwah~! Thank you, Claus!" Lucas beamed and grabbed his fork in preparation to bring the omelet to his plate. However, an unknown cold stare pierced through his soul. He looked around and found Ninten glaring at him, wide-eyed and filled with friendly malice. Lucas reacted and pushed the plate back.

"U-Um, never mind!" he quickly told.

"You sure?" Claus questioned.

Lucas glanced over at Ninten and met the cold glare again. He looked back at Claus, "Y-Yes!"

"Whatever." Claus took back his plate and began consuming the last omelet.

Leon and Ness looked at each other weirdly, unable to comprehend the situation. Luke, who had subtly observed what had happened, giggled in silence.

After dinner, everyone returned to moments of their leisure. Lucas, however, returned to his room to do homework. Leon, Luke, and Ninten were in the living room playing a video game.

"I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom," Ninten told.

"But it's your turn!" Luke said.

Ninten glanced at the screen. "Go on without me then—screw me up if you want."

"Whatever then," Leon said, picking up Ninten's controller. Ninten walked out of the living room and headed into the first floor bathroom, conducted his business and then left. Upon coming out, he looked over into the kitchen and saw Ness and Claus having a conversation. He hid himself behind a wall and let his ears listen to the two boys talk.

"Please, please, please!" Ness begged. "Just give me some more money!"

"Oh come on, Ness, I already lent you like two hundred million!" Claus responded. "What do you even do with my money anyways?"

"Just buying stuff, what else?"

"Stuff like what?"

"Er, elemental shards, some cash equips, magic upgrades, and stuff, you know!"

"Dude, just get to Level 60 already and farm in Henir's World!"

"But it's too boring! It's just a waste of time and space."

"I oughta slap you for that joke."

"Anyways, please? I'll pay you back soon, I promise this time!"

Claus sighed. "Fine, but you promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Ness hugged Claus with glee.

...

"Whoa!"

CHOP.

Ninten grabbed one of the kitchen knives and swung down in between the two boys, hitting the counter.

"N-Ninten?!" Claus exclaimed.

"What'd you do that for?!" Ness asked.

"Oh, sorry Ness, there was a cockaroach there."

Ness jumped back, "R-Really?! T-Thanks! I didn't even notice there was one."

"Oh, no problem." Ninten turned around and clenched his teeth.. "_No problem at all.._."

"So, send me the money by mail?" Ness asked Claus.

Claus waved his hand without care. "Yeah, whatever."

"Yes! Thanks again!" Ness exited the kitchen and went back upstairs.

"So, what was that about?" Ninten asked.

"Oh, Ness wanted some money on our MMO," Claus explained. "I swear, he spends it recklessly."

"Is that so?" Ninten questioned. He leaned towards Claus, which made him lean backwards. "Was that all Ness wanted?"

Claus saw Ninten still had the knife in hand. "Yes, that's all!" he quickly answered.

"Mm'kay!" Ninten put down the knife on the nearby counter. He tightly hugged Claus afterwards.

"Hey, hey," Claus said, giggling. "You're quite clingy today."

"Aren't I supposed to be?" Ninten responded. He leaned in and kissed Claus on the lips. After a moment, however, Ness stepped in and they pulled away.

"Sorry to interupt, but I wanted a snack," Ness stated. He went to the pantry and looked through bags of chips and cookies, and quick boxed meals. He hummed as he browsed, and finally pulled out a blue box.

"Hey Ninten, mind if I have some of your—"

CLUNK!

Ness shrieked as he stepped back to stare at the box of Oreos plunged into the wall by the kitchen knife. Without hesitation, Ninten had thrown the knife the second Ness touched the box.

"**DON'T. TOUCH. MY. OREOS**." Ninten spoke with a gruesome demonic tone.

"...Okay, okay." Ness slowly closed the pantry and left the kitchen. "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry..."

Everything was still. Claus stared at his boyfriend, who was still in some sort of angry trance. He poked Ninten's back, "Uh, Ninten?"

"WHAT—Oh um, yes?" Ninten's expression immediately changed before he faced Claus. His face acted like nothing had happened.

Claus eyed him. "...You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Ninten replied with a grin.

"...Well, all right then. I'll be upstairs." Claus naturally walked out of the kitchen until he reached the steps, where he then ran up to his room.

"He's so silly," Ninten mumbled. He returned to the living room to find Leon and Luke playing the video game without him. Leon noticed he was back and turned to him.

"Oh hey, welcome back," Leon said. "It's your turn now—by the way, what was that scream I heard?"

"What scream?" Ninten innocently asked.

"You didn't hear it?" Leon questioned. "I could've sworn...oh well."

Ninten sat next to Luke and took back his controller, resuming the game.

"You're such a _yandere_," Luke whispered to Ninten.

The capped boy giggled, "I know. That's what makes me best for Clausy."


End file.
